


Double H

by MezzaMorta



Series: Metal and Ink [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Body Modification, Bottom Sherlock, Branding, Brotherly Love, Companionable Snark, Consensual Kink, Dialogue-Only, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Mycroft, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzaMorta/pseuds/MezzaMorta
Summary: Mycroft has another idea for decorating Sherlock's body.





	Double H

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a request for more from CountessaDeBas. Hope this will do!

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Rubbish. You’ve got something planned. You can’t hide it from me, Mycroft, it’s pathetic to try.”

“Hmm. Have I, though?”

“You’re going to do something horrid to me, aren’t you? Goody.”

“Not necessarily horrid. But it is my birthday next week.”

“Yes. Devastating, isn’t it?”

“I am not troubled by my age.”

“No, I meant for me! Having a lover practically in the male menopause. I hesitate to call you a cradle snatcher out of respect for Mummy...”

“Hmm, I only snatched you when you were 16.”

“I think I snatched you, didn’t I?”

“With your sticky little hand, I recall. After much nagging. Don’t get too smug, dear. You are only seven years behind me, may I remind you. Rapidly approaching middle age yourself.”

“I am not!”

“I’m sure I saw a grey hair amongst those silly curls of yours…”

“You take that back this instant, Mycroft!”

“I’m not sure you could carry off ‘silver fox’, actually. You’d just look like an ageing choirboy. It shows worse on dark hair, you know. Redheads wear it better. As with so many things.”

“Piss off! I am not going grey! Why would you say that just to upset me?!”

“Always such a vain child.”

“Will you stop fancying me, then, when I’m ancient like you?! I’m tolerating your ghastly ageing process, the least you can do is reciprocate and not throw me in for a younger, raven-haired prettyboy!”

“I’m teasing, dearest. As an obvious diversion from my own insecurities. You will always be the only raven-haired prettyboy in my life.”

“I should bloody well think so too!”

“Can we get back to my ghastly ageing process and the anniversary thereof? I have a present for myself in mind.”

“Something involving my arse, I assume?”

“Uncouth. But yes, as ever, your deductive powers are second only to mine.”

“They are not!”

“Your _derriere_ , on the other hand, is second to none.”

“Obviously. So how do you wish to mark the occasion?”

“It’s not the occasion I wish to mark.”

“Ah. I see. How, this time? The cane again? Aren’t you over your dreary public school fetish yet?”

“Does anyone get over a fetish they’ve had since they were 12? But no. Not the cane, though do please remind me to apply it liberally later.”

“Ooh, but Sir, I’ve been ever so good lately.”

“No, you haven’t, young Holmes. Not even slightly.”

“No, Sir. You’ll have to punish me terribly. I’ll pretend to cry.”

“You won’t pretend, my boy. And stop flirting when I'm talking.” 

“You’ve gone all stiff down there, Sir...”

“All right, go on, just a little. Entertain me while I explain what you’re going to give me.”

“Take these off, for God’s sake… Aw. My lovely pirate flag. Can’t get enough of that. Mwah. Love it. Oh! Do you want me to get a matching one?!”

“Not precisely."

"Then what?"

"I want to brand you, Lock.”

“Brand me?!”

“Yes. I have been researching. I want to press my brand upon your bottom, my lovely boy.”

“Mycroft Siger Holmes! You’re not serious?”

“Deadly.”

“But you wouldn’t let me do the tattoo on you, why would I let you burn my arse with a hot poker?!”

“Because it would please me. And it would make you come. And it isn’t a hot poker. It's not even a branding iron. It’s a little laser, not as painful or dangerous as metal. I have no wish to ruin that delicious, perfect peach of yours…”

“Mm. Branding. Sexy. What would it be of?”

“A simple H, I thought. In my best handwriting, rather elegant.”

“Boring.”

“Easily rendered and subtle. A monogram, if you will.”

“I thought you were against obvious identifying symbols? All the fuss you put up over the Jolly Roger!”

“I’m not against identifying you as mine.”

“Oh.”

“Besides, anyone who saw it would take it as evidence of your appalling vanity. But, of course, no-one is going to see your backside but me. Are they?”

“John might.”

“What did you just say to me, baby boy?”

“Erm. No, I mean, if my towel slips when I leave the bathroom or something.”

“Then you will make sure that never happens. No more naked protesting or public exhibitionism for you. My eyes only.”

“Mm-hm. So that's your game, is it? All right. I promise.”

“Good. We'll do it next week. Now, if you’ll kindly remove these...”

“You’re going to make me pay for teasing you about the Jolly Roger, aren’t you?”

“Hush. You cannot begin to comprehend what I shall or shall not do. I move in mysterious ways, my wonders to perform.”

“You do, don't you? Ooh, _that's_  a mysterious move. And quite a wonder too.”

“Thank you, dear. Move your leg...just there. Oh, yes, that’s it.”

"Mycie!"

***

_One Week Later_

_***_

“Oh, fuck, why did I agree to this?”

“Because you’re a marvellous idiot and you love me very much.”

“Sounds unlikely.”

“Because you can’t wait to feel our initial scarified upon your skin, brother mine.”

“Ooh… Yeah, OK. What’s that?!”

“This is my new toy. All the precision of a scalpel blade, but it cauterizes as it goes, so it won’t draw blood. It vaporizes the skin cells that come into contact with the electrode, and won’t affect the tissue next to the design.”

“You and your gadgets. Think you’re James Bond.”

“I am far superior to that prancing fictional ninny. Enough. The only cheek I want from you is this one.”

“Are you going to draw the outline first?”

“No. Freehand.”

“Frustrated artist.”

“Stop me if it gets too much.”

“When you tested it on my hand it was intense, but not awful. And that’s on thin skin, not…”

“On the generous cushioning you have back here.”

“Do you think I’ve got a fat arse?!”

“Plump is more accurate. Middle aged spread comes to us all, darling.”

“Right, that’s it, no H for you!”

“I jest of course. Stay down. Your bottom is as pert and perky, and silky smooth as it has always been. Now let me at it.”

“Hmph. Very well.”

“Here we go.”

“Mm. Ow.”

“All right?”

“Yeah. Hardly feel it. Ooh…except now. Ow. OW!”

“Hold still.”

“Yep. Ow. Feels weird.”

“Nice weird?”

“That’s what I mean by weird. Smells like bacon frying. Yuck.”

“All done.”

“What?! That was hardly worth waiting for. Do another one.”

“Another one?!”

“Yes. Do a double H, one for each of us. Please?! Make it prettier.”

“Well, it does look a bit lonely on its own.”

“Exactly. You can’t have just one Holmes. You need two.”

“I do take your point. All right. Hold still.”

“Ow!”

“Such a fuss. You asked for it. Let me just go over it again…”

“Bloody hell… Done? What does it look like?!”

“Ooh, it’s rather sweet. Two interlinked letters.”

“Sweet? I was hoping for devilishly sexy.”

“It’s very attractive. I’m led to understand it will stand out more as time progresses.”

“Mycroft?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I didn’t come.”

“No. Wasn’t really enough, was it?”

“The thought of it’s horny. But it wasn’t the endorphin rush I anticipated.”

“That won’t do at all.”

“Sorry. But thank you anyway.”

“Thank you for permitting it.”

“Mycie…You’ll never be too old for me, you know. And I didn’t need a brand to remind me that I’m yours.”

“My sweet Lock. Come here.”

“Oh God, what now?”

“Well, perhaps if I spank you on your aitches and bugger you mercilessly, you will achieve the necessary high? Drape yourself across my knee and we shall find out.”

“Ooh. Yes, please.”

“H.H. Holmes and Holmes.”

“Or Harry Houdini.”

“Horatio Hornblower, perhaps?”

“Or Henry Hoover.”

“Herbert Hoover, you mean?”

“No, Henry, those stupid red vacuum cleaners with the smiley faces! Ow!”

“Enough silliness. Let’s see if we can get those endorphins rushing, shall we?”

“Yes, Mycie. Happy Birthday.”

"Thank you, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely to hear from you as always. xx


End file.
